


And then  -   seven glimpses of the future

by nojoking



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojoking/pseuds/nojoking
Summary: The years roll onward.  Cazaril still gives his best advice and finds some unusual opportunities.





	1. I want to give you a present, darling.

_What next for Bergon and Iselle after joining Chalion and Ibra by marriage and then enveloping Roknar ? Planning ahead requires so much, er, planning. _

_“So, what do you suggest, my excellent Chancellor. Share your plans, however incomplete.”  
_ \--------------------------------------- 

“My lady, my Royina, my darling. What do you want for Daughter’s Day this year? I have a preference for being able to plan ahead in order to give you pleasing presents. And I have not yet determined whether or not you like surprises.”

“You ask such complicated questions, my love. Once I said I wished for a seaport. And with remarkably little effort, one arrived and then some more. As regards surprises, my response is complex. Sometimes, the surprise is so well calculated, so well timed and so thoroughly nice that I cannot be other than pleased in every way. You could include Cazaril, yourself and Visping amongst such pleasant outcomes. On the other hand, if any one of those conditions is less than excellent, I can get really upset and emotional. I shall not mention your predecessor in the role of General of the Daughter. Needless to say, as Royina, my external display will be always calm and smiling and generous – it would be in private that my real reaction would become known.”

“Truly a delicate endeavour. And I suspect that there are some tasks which are beyond my skills. The seaport was the outcome of events far beyond my control. If you recall, we could blame your mother for interfering.” Bergon smirked.

“I do hope the Bastard wasn’t listening closely. He reacts so to jokes of that sort.“

“If I were to have a wish, then I would like to be able to plan ahead for a quiet life. Far ahead. To do that I would want peace and friendly neighbours.”

“We’ve already got most of those who used to be our neighbours. There’s only Brajar left before the mountains - and Darthaca.”

Bergon held forth on a subject they had talked about before, “I’d like to be friendly with both of them. Friendly so that even the long-term issues can be smoothed so that we have less chance of war. Even after such a short war we have just concluded. In fact it was so short, sometimes I think it was perhaps a wa or even as short as a w’ – it was so short! After this w’ where we swooped in and enveloped the whole of Roknar – even so there was enough damage. There were, after all, too many decades of border rivalry to allow argumentative border lords to immediately cease their squabbling. I hope against hope that none of ours, or at least only a few, committed the traditional raping, looting and pillaging. They are after all servants of the gods in each of their orders.”

Iselle smiled, “but we should aim high I think. I want to smooth things for Isara. I want no civil war in our realm of Chalion-Ibra-Roknar or whatever we call it. And, my word-playing husband, if you suggest an abomination such as Chalibrok, I might maim you. And if you have aims at Brajar and thus go towards such any fourfold appallingness as Chibrobra ……. just don’t.”

“Setting to one side your clear willingness to violence against your loyal royal spouse, might it be the case that an envoy recently sent from Brajar would be an interesting person to meet?”

“What…… I’m sorry. That came out a little abruptly. Is there such a one?”

“Here atop this pile of papers, I have his request for a meeting at which he can present his authority. It would have been the first, second or third item when next we attack this pile.”

“What do you know of Brajar from your distant relationship being previously so well separated from it by the whole of Chalion?”

“Not much, to be honest. I can read a map better than many and there seems no enormous barrier between Chalion-as-was-‘til-recently and Brajar. No mountains. No enormous river. No impassable desert, no impenetrable forest or everlasting bog. I wonder why it has not been absorbed at any time so as to give a round-the-corner access to Roknar via Jarn, Tavaki and onwards.”

“They like to stay separate from us. It has been that way for centuries. They, well we,- let’s say both of us maintain a careful friendship is how I would best describe it. Always keen on trade. They do much across the corner of the sea to eastern Darthaca. In much the same way as South Ibra trades with western Darthaca, with much of it passing through Yiss. They are so fortunate to have that narrow neck of land with no or rather, at least, lesser mountains.”

“Do you wonder, betimes, what could we offer Brajar so that the whole peninsula was a single unit under the leadership of Chalion-Ibra?”

“And would the ever so arrogant lordlings of Darthaca accept such a new and bold nation so near?”

“I see one more reason to be cautious. I suspect there are others showing the plan to be good in parts. Like the Dedicat’s egg.”

“I’ve always enjoyed that story. And wondered how I would deal with being given such a revolting item as a bad egg, or even a going-bad egg.”

“There’s so many choices, dear. And much depends on the relative status of eater and eatee.”

“Choices, how do you mean. And as for the eater and the eatee, what a revolting sounding word the latter is.”

“In the original story, the Dedicat was breakfasting with his high superior. Did he dare say ‘My Lord, you have served a rotten egg’. Not possible – so it was ‘good in parts’. A brave response. Myself, I would have been unable to eat any of it. And when questioned, I would not have had an answer. But consider if the Divine had been given the egg by the Dedicat. What answer could he have given? If given the egg as a young Royesse, one situation; as the Royina – another; as the Royina of Chalion-Ibra visiting, say, Darthaca – what could or would or should you say. As a peasant given a gift – what to say. As a man wanting a favour or giving a favour – what for him. Every pairing has a different outcome as regards the excellence of the egg. To give you just one choice – Imagine in the near future, at the first official dinner given by this new ambassador from Brajar - on your plate arrives an egg that is less than excellent while I get a fine egg. I await your suggested response with building excitement. Then I’ll give you another example.”

“Don’t tease me, husband. It’s very difficult. But, as to Brajar, changing the subject as sweetly as I can, how should we look ahead. Give me your Ibran advice.”

“Absolutely clear and straight. They haven’t wanted to argue with Chalion for years. They haven’t always agreed – but that’s not unreasonable. As I have heard said ‘If it isn’t broken then don’t try to fix it’. There have been no problems with Brajar recently or, as far as I can forecast, in the foreseeable future. Chalion’s only recent problem was not with Brajar but with Ibra as represented by my barely-lamented and technically revolting brother and kidnapper – and, of course, the never-ending Roknari tumult. Both those have gone away.”

Bergon continued, “and looking across the mountains, we don’t fight Darthaca. Whoever climbed those mountains in either direction would be exhausted by the effort and be easy pickings for any garrison with a live sentry. We don’t attack them and they don’t attack us. If they truly need to expand then in the other direction would be so much easier for them. For us, we have never thought about expansion beyond the peninsula – so why would we suddenly talk in terms of so doing? We don’t need to, don’t want to and are doing well as we are.”

“I agree. Rule One – we don’t fight Darthaca. Which also means we don’t set ourselves up to be worth fighting by them. So using the old proverb ‘Make Peace not War’ we build up trade in both directions. And we see what other ideas Cazaril might offer.”

“Sooooo, and secondly we make ourselves attractive to Brajar and offer them, what, something bigger than a Provincar. They already have nine of their own. Do we invent a High Provincar? That sounds better than a sub-Roya, to my mind.” Iselle waved a hand for Bergon to take his turn. 

“If we become a thing called Chalion-Ibra-Roknar-Brajar then we would have how many Provincars? We have sixteen, Ibra has seven, Roknar has the five regions and Brajar has, what, you say nine more? So, thirty-seven, eh? There may be something valuable in inventing a High Provincar or some such title. Cazaril has a way with words.”

“And four kings, well, three now we are so thoroughly joined together as Ibra-Chalion.”

“Don’t be naughty, Chalion-Ibra as was agreed. And I will never agree to Chalion-Ibra-Roknar let alone anything that would merit a fourfold name such as you suggested. But let’s keep this High Provincar idea in mind. We do want to Brajar to feel safe and unthreatened by our bringing together of the rest of the peninsula. I feel sure they have no worries so let’s keep it that way.”

“I agree completely. But this could be interesting. Shall we try to avoid making any undue prayers! And I will fail to mention that it was your lips which spilt out Chalibrok and Chalibrokbraj or whatever.

“Yes, darling. To avoid undue prayer is probably the strongest advice our Chancellor has given. My mother is of the same mind. Prayer is best done with care and caution. We shall encourage care and caution in all our affairs. But moving on, my loyal royal spouse, call for the envoy from Brajar and begin the process. I think we shall wait a few meetings before we put forward the idea of a High Provincar. I think the first real promise would be to look for ways to avoid war for the foreseeable future. I have never heard anything other than wars are costly to victor and victim alike. And as for the poor peasants upon whose lands they wreak their toll, they suffer worst. It has to be wrong.”

Bergon pulled a face as he recalled the damage he had seen even in his short life as war passed through and over the land. “As regards the turmoil inflicted on the land, the crops, the workers and all the way up to the lords, I know Cazaril will agree with you. I suspect he will as ever have words to say regarding the unforeseen effects of an unwitting prayer.”

“Cazaril always has something to say. Except when Betriz tells him to be silent or he’s playing with his children.” 

“Can we always arrange for his children to attend all our meetings.” 

“That might be a step too far, even for our new liberal methods.” 

“I was merely planning ahead.”

“In that case, we need to speak with our esteemed Chancellor. He thinks so much of the time, and so often has interesting plans and projects on which to spend what we can pry from our folk. I shall call him to our majesticness’s presence for a nice cup of evening wine.” Iselle smiled, “He’ll think I just want to have a quiet chat about nothing of importance.”

“Oh dear. He will pretend so hard not to be offended at being teased like that.” Bergon chuckled.


	2. “What do you suggest we should do next?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More conversations mostly between Iselle & Cazaril

The wine was poured, the palace cook’s excellent nibbles were shared out, the mood was calm and relaxed. Iselle smirked like a cat with a nearby mouse – and made a gentle pounce. 

“Caz, you always have ideas. What do you suggest we should do next?” 

“My Lady, what do I suggest regarding what particular issue? Perchance, I might ask you to clarify.”

“On our first major discussion, that day we rode out, you took issue with the courts and the roads. And, putting to one side the changes in the courts, you have done marvellously in improving the roads. And by virtue of this, you have improved trade with every one of our neighbours and between every one of our provinces. But what is next to come from your fertile brain?”

Iselle paused then continued before a reply could begin “Your determination to ensure that at least one person in every house is capable of reading and writing and arithmetic is gradually ensuring that every person will soon be able to do those tasks, be they male or female, city-dweller or countryfolk.”

“I know you have spoken of the courts, but often you also speak of justice and how different this can be from the mere application of law and thus you question how might justice most often be fairly provided. I also agree that we need a reduction in the number of requests for death magic as it is so dreadful for the one and often for those left behind.”

“My lady. I wait with bated breath for an indication from you of your own choice of priority. Your mention of justice, or of teaching or of trade – each is which has enormous potential and equally many problems to be solved to get a good outcome.” 

“Don’t be silly, Caz. It’s me asking you today. Of course I know none of these is going to be easy or quick. I just fancy some of the ideas a-jangle in your skull as to how to improve things.”

“It’s not a large thing of itself – but some while ago you asked how we couild improve the lighting in the castle without having fires every twenty feet. Which would be horribly smoky and require a phenomenal amount of wood from our steadily disappearing forests. As regards lighting in the palaces and greater buildings, we already use whitewash to encourage the light towards the darker recesses, but I have heard tell of glazed tiles which apparently work better still, though being more expensive. While we need to curb excess cost we also need to demonstrate that we are not a poor nation - merely prudent. If we cause our peasants to toil for an extra coin then we should not be wasteful with their offerings. Until I reached Zagosur and realized how bright a place it was with every house gleaming with white or reflected white – I am sure others have found solutions for their locale. “ 

Iselle raised an eyebrow and interrupted (as much as Royinas ever do) “Yes, perhaps we need to get hold of more of these ‘have you heard about’ stories. You have mentioned these in the past as a fruitful source of new ideas. Some of them must give us ideas to make things better. There’s a limit to the amount of mud I’m willing to put up with – even if you have begun to deal with the roads.”

“I’ll go as far as somewhat with the improvement of the roads. Long and long that will be. But on other ideas, well, yes, my lady. But can I ask what are some of the other things of which you sometimes get bored? Perhaps there may be some indirect guidance out of small wishes.”

“As a girl, it was the porridge. It was too often very nasty – and with lumps – and something that we called toenails but might not have been. But with the whole efforts of the royal kitchen, that is less of a problem. Sometimes, I think the castle cook would do something horrid with his knives if I were impolite about one of his servings. But, mayhap there are many who would like a variation to porridge. Tell me the steps we might take.”

“My lady, since we seem to have begun with food, that leads my mind towards crops and what we might do to improve our agriculture and general production of foodstuffs. We should do better with the quality and the quantity now that we are not so much at war. And if we grow more, then we eat better and can also sell to our neighbours.”

“So we would have to grow differently, store differently, cook differently. Those at the very least. And as regards the sale and distribution of our produce, I have an idea from a group of the traders to build a new square near the main gate. The houses all around there are squalid and falling down. Then we could build new houses on the hill outside the main gate and plan to expand the walls to make a whole new section for the city. The square would allow a new series of buildings for every province in our domain. The ground floor would include shops offering the best from each province; the second floor would have a reasonable sized reception floor for events and the top floor would allow administration. I know that many provincars already have their palaces but there is no clear and explicit encouragement for trade. Of course the palaces are still needed for the accommodation of provincars when they are in town and the receptions that they give. And we will need more palaces as we gain more provincars.”

“I like that idea. But have you ideas for how to get the provincars excited about such an idea? And you mention more provincars – how many do you expect to have?”

“To answer the first question, I am hoping that the possibility of making more money and increasing their trade will be enough of an encouragement. I’ll talk with some people.”

“Caz, perhaps if you build some extra of these provincar trade-houses then the idea could expand to the Temples and the Guilds. The centre of the square could become a new market for more odinary daily goods. After all, goods from a province will have to travel – and therefore need to be longer-lasting. What do we do with the existing market square?”

“My lady, I think ‘wait and see’ is what I say there. The old square is too small for the quantity of people who wish to shop, there is no storage for stalls to replenish during the day. It’s not efficient even though it has the attraction of years of tradition. With the new links to Ibra and the rather different links to Roknar, we must show our old and new inhabitants that change can be good. Not everything old must be kept unchanged. But I agree that the existing market square may have other uses.”

“How many people know that you are looking to change so many things?”

“You and a few others. But I haven’t started talking to anyone about very many of my ideas. I find other ways to sound out people and get their responses. Sometimes I take my guidance from the story of the Lord of Roknar who spent time amongst his people dressed as an ordinary merchant. My lady wife hasn’t yet found the tattered clothes I wear for that guise. It’s amazing what folk will say when they don’t know who you are and you’ve bought them a drink.”

“You never answered about the number of provincars. I do notice such things, you know.”

“Oh, my lady, I do notice you noticing such things. And, on occasions I admire your restraint and patience. I allowed myself to divert perhaps. Anyway, we in Chalion have sixteen. Ibra has some seven or eight including Yiss. There are 5 princes in Roknar – they can hardly be demoted to lower than Provincars – yet that does exclude the Inner and Outer Islands which I think are Duchies. My plans would suggest making an offer to the nine Provincars of Brajar to join in the scheme. That makes a total of nearly 40. And the space and placement allocated must be as near even as we can make it. When or if or how we might include Darthaca and those countries of which we know no more than their names – that I haven’t yet come up with an answer. I think it would be unhelpful to ignore them. Especially not to ignore Darthaca – but would they be satisfied with a provincar-equivalent market-stall? And while we await their interest – it would definitely be wasteful to have empty space.”

“How badly would an irritated Darthacan react to an implied or actual snub?”

“It’s best not to think of such things except on those few occasions where one deliberately plans to irritate some Darthacan lordling. Perhaps an alternative would be to offer the nearest provinces or those which adjoin the mountains a set of four of these palace-shops. There are four such provinces, yes?”

“An interesting idea. The addition of Temples and Guilds would massively enlarge the project but it would be harder still to change and expand later. Then the name of the new square needs to present the new idea and the possibilities. Perhaps two squares – for Bergon and for Iselle. Would that please your most excellent majesticness?”

“Only provided you ensure a small and inadequate corner which can be given the name of Caz, thou impious and meddlesome varlet. How rude you are to my most serene and special majesticity.” Iselle giggled in a most appalling display. Bergon stood nearby and smiled at his wife and their Chancellor.

“If I dared interrupt yet another set of ideas, my dear Caz. I might suggest an archway between the two squares designed for something special – to be named the Chancellor’s Arch. And I think I prefer the Square of the Roya and the Square of the Royesse. And equal in size. But I allow you a statue in each.”

“My turn, Caz. My lord, here will presumably be entrance gates of some sort, how many will there be? Would these be named as oftentimes, North, East and so on. Perhaps important nations or provinces might get a place there?”

“The diplomatic difficulties would be so variable, my lord, I think there is safety in the north, east and so on. There are unlikely to be more than a few gates. I need to look at the plans with young Palli. If perchance, there is some complexity that deserves fewer or more gates, I may come back for you comments, yes?”

“As ever, all too reasonable, my dear Caz. I shall save my thinking for the next opportunity.”

“My lady, my lord, one minor difficulty is in the slight slope. Would you agree that having one square lower than the other would be a defect?”

“Oh no, Caz, it would look dreadful and best to be avoided. But it is only to be fixed provided it is only mildly expensive to correct! There is a limit to the moneys we collect and pay out so very quickly.”

“I’ll get Ferda dy Gura onto it. His skill at measurement and the like is a special talent. Perhaps he can alter the placement rather than requiring horrid amounts of earth to be moved.”

“That sounds sensible, Caz. You know how I hate a wasted effort. But I like the idea of a display and sale of the Best of each Province. Although I would aim higher and ask each Provincar to deliver the Best of the Best. And you think the Temples could be persuaded to join in?”

“With effort I could persuade myself that the Temples desire money less than the average – but I think actually they like money more than the average. I certainly plan to make the offer in the hope that they like to make money. And that would add 5 more to the number of shops. To my mind, as I think as fast as possible, it might be effective to have those 5 sections differently arranged. And yet, I wonder what they could offer. Oh, I’m being dim. There are all those small temples out in the hinterlands which already produce those extraordinary wines and specialities. Of course, they will benefit from having temple-shops.”

Bergon waved his hand “Would stretching the space to include 5 temple shops in the shape of a new ‘5-temple unit’ be more feasible? They are hardly going to need more administration and the upper stories.”

“That might be a solution, and it would matter less if those were on a lower level – but that might almost make three squares. I need to talk with Ferda. His first drawing was of about twelve shops in each square. We are now talking nearly twenty in each square plus the Chancellor’s Arch, huh, and the Temple-shops. Perhaps the shape of the maximum flat or flattish area will determine the outcome. The two squares have to be as similar in shape as we can manage – but the positioning of the access points or the temple area may be, um, flexible.”

“Maybe so. Maybe so. So that is today’s new and shiny idea. Will you have another by tomorrow?”

“I do my best, my lord and lady. But I think more than two ideas, even if of less complexity, no, I thinktwo a week would stretch myself and my staff beyond the capacity for coping with sudden emergencies. But I may have something new to offer in a few days. Your suggestion of ‘the best of the best’ has caught my attention.”


	3. "Patience! Why?"

“Caz, it is five days since you promised a new idea. What is happening, have you been ill?”

“No. No more ill than an over-busy brain may make one. I have been working on the Double Market and that idea of ‘the best of the best’.”

“And?”

“Can you wait a little longer?”

“Actually no. At least give me the gist of the idea. If you are perhaps stuck then you clearly need your liege-lady’s input to start thinking again. You know that one of my virtues is my willingness to be patient – but there are days that I, let’s say, veer from perfect patience. Like now. So, Why should I be patient if I don’t feel like it. Yes.”

“Well, put that way. It seems that we are moving ahead with the Two Squares and this may in part become the new trading area for each Provincar’s best of the best. Ferda is finalising plans which will give us two areas almost exactly the same area. Interestingly, neither will be a square. The general shape is a very long oval with the Chancellor’s arch across the middle. Probably three or maybe four gates apiece. Some of the plan depends on how the roads may need to be adjusted for ease of access from the town gates. O might ask him to make a model. I find models can be much more persuasive than words or even drawings. Also, late last night, I thought that perhaps we should also look at other areas where, as yet, we do not necessarily use the best that is available. I’ve put some of the team onto thinking about the physical aspects – crops, farming and so on. But I want what’s in peoples’ heads – and I want what they talk about but are frightened of asking for.”

“How so. And what or who are we talking about? And I wish you'd make up your mind - is this the Double Market or the Two Squares. The way you talk of both is very confusing.

“My lady, I am a poor, battered and tattered temporary chancellor, chosen by decree and not surprisingly as human as any of your subjects. Subject therefore to error, frailty and the rest. As regards the name - I suspect that one or the other will become more popular as talk of it spreads. I like both and can't really decide. As regards extracting unspoken ideas and unstated hopes - your Provincars and Archdivines give you their best but that may not tell you everything you need to know about your country. There may be good and excellent servants who should, could or even ought to give you extra. And, of course, I’m not talking any more about mere goods and products but of ideas.”

“And who are these people? These people with ideas they do not share? These people who are frightened to talk?” 

“Those you do not talk to, my lady. Those who are not lords or senior priests – the traders, travellers and such. Younger sons, teachers, veterans, housewives even. All sorts. The ones you never get to see or hear from – except indirectly. Reversely, the ones who never get to see or hear directly from you. All these people are so far below the Zangre and your court that they would no more expect you to listen than they would expect a storm cloud to drift against the wind. I’m keen to find ways to access these lost ideas.” 

“Would you give these people power as well or merely the ability to access and advise and report to my wonderful majesticness?”

“These people have no power beyond the arena in which they work. They need nothing more apart from the occasional recognition that they have delivered good outcomes to your Majesty. I think report and advice is what they would do; my task is to ensure that access does occur when they have something important to say. As I think I mentioned, it was a group of traders who thought of the Two Squares idea even if it was indirect and primarily a criticism of the current market. And by the day, well maybe month, there seem to be new things flowing from that single idea. It’s got some of the merchants in a frenzy seeing their old lives, which they thought to be certain and comfortable, uprooted and them having to think anew.”

“Caz, I think here you’re not going far enough. If these travellers and traders have good information, then shouldn’t we be looking to get them together so that they can talk and spread ideas more thoroughly. Hoping for casual contact to make this happen – it’s a bit hopeful isn’t it?”

“That’s worth thinking about. Yes. We’d have to have some structure. I’ll need to have a think. But I suspect it needs to be a wider group. I would probably even ask the senior staff – cooks, housekeepers, builders, foresters and the like. A good lord treats these people as golddust, they make things work to his command. As in the army where the senior armsmen all but tell the new young officers what to do. Experience in the field as opposed to green training. Ooh, I could tell a story or two of a fresh young know-it-all officer. Dreadful.”

“And, your Serenityness, I would like also to get moving on this great meeting of travellers. Not so much for immediate advice but mostly for the exchange of distant ideas. Those who have been to other countries and seen what can be done by those who are not of Chalion. I don’t know enough about distant places and different customs to say which should or could be useful to us. We have talked about building a new and more experienced Royal Council out of the bricks of Nobles, Divines and Soldiery but I believe that we may miss some ideas if we omit Merchants and Travellers. I think travellers would be a new thing and not too immediately upsetting to the existing way of things. Everyone knows how strange travellers can be – and the stories they tell.”

“After all, my lady, it was another idea from afar that every significant plea before a judge be listened to by a group of some 10 to 15 folk who can advise the judge regarding their view of the evidence. I want no more of trial by crow, however well it worked for me. It only really satisfies those who were present and those who think a crow may have special powers in special circumstances.”

“Would it attract more of these useful people if we encouraged some variety of meeting place. Perhaps one of the new sleeping-pubs near the Two Squares could be encouraged to, um, encourage such people to go there. Perhaps we can make it more suitable by paying for a meeting room, even a lecture room, there or very nearby.” 

“Score one, my lady. I like that idea. Almost a sort of guild of travellers. The guilds themeslves need to be encouraged to talk to nearby trades. Some of them are not aware that change is coming. Ugh, there’s going to be so much talking. And reading of reports. Ugh again.”

“Is it so hard being my chancellor, dear Caz?”

“Can I say simultaneously yes, no, maybe and sometimes.”

“As long as you add – that it’s worth all the effort, too.”

“I can only, today be certain of an all-too-frequent mix of excitement and exhaustion. And I’m certain that I do not know how some of these ideas would be paid for. We should not spend money we do not have. We now send people to work on the roads if they cannot pay their debts. It would not be sensible to do that to you as the head of our country. For a start, your dresses would soon be ruined. The temples get their quarter-day payment by the season in turn. We, or rather the Royacy, gets an approximately similar amount collected through the, so to speak, noble pyramid as the pennies are passed from peasant to Baron to March to Provincar to Royacy. We need to see what we must spend on. That is to say, what are we obliged to spend that is not dealt by one or more of the Temples already.”

“Temples could be encouraged perhaps. Hmm, but that, in fact, many of these projects will take time. How about you also consider some new variety of council, a secondary council rather than the usual one comprised of the Lords and Divines. We’ll have to make it less formal than a council, more flexible. But instruct them that they must prepare, say, five new ideas and that they must present considered objections and amendments for a dozen or more ideas that are already under discussion with the Main Council. If they are any good, then we shall quickly know. Perhaps they can stop what Archdivine Mendenal calls ‘the problem of unintended consequences’. We’ve all seen it – a good idea – then an appalling outcome because something or someone happens to make it go wrong.”

“Yes, my lady, that could happen. I need to depart and discuss this with Mendenal and his colleagues.”

“And think about how to share the cost and what different people might consider to be a ‘fair share’.” Iselle’s voice drifted down the corridor to Caz’s fleeing ears. 

==================== 

“Caz. It is my turn for an idea. I am tired of talking mostly to Provincars and Archdivines and so on. All they ever say is ‘this is what we need’. How can I avoid this weekly need to indulge them. Perhaps I deserve to indulge myself, you think, maybe.”

“As regards indulging yourself. That’s a route to danger for any ruler. Your efforts to do as you wish must so often be tempered by what you must, what you should, what you ought and why everything you do can be easily misinterpreted. You’re fond of the Dedicat’s egg story. I remind you – the status of the eater and the eatee almost completely determines the response to the question. I’d like to think of a silly example – but nothing springs to mind as to how you might think of indulging yourself. Perhaps a demand for ice in midsummer or strawberries in winter – but those are easily deflected as ‘just not possible’. I’m long sure that your foibles don’t run to that sort of indulgence. Perhaps it is your misfortune to be so loved that people try to do as much for you as they can.”

Iselle tried to frown but failed as Caz paused then added ‘Truly a misfortune to be so loved, hmmm?” 

“Grrrrrr. More truly a misfortune I shall try to bear.”

“And going back to your first question of having to talk to tiresome Ambassadors and the like. Perhaps you could be a little feminine and subtle and not ask them what they want. Ask instead, what they would like their neighbour to have. What would or should their neighbour do to improve their trade or defences or such – and which would feed through to be a benefit to the one asked. You could give them the guidance that you felt no need to give just one Provincar what they felt they needed if it was to the detriment of another, especially if it were a neighbour. How can a nation stand except upon the legs of its provincars. They in turn balance cautiously on the people of their province.” 

“Aren’t I lucky to have a Chancellor like you, my dear Caz?”

==================== 

“Caz, have you any further ideas today?” 

“Nothing of significance, in my judgement. Not today.”

“Oh dear. I was hoping for some little entertainment. Can’t you invent a new crime that deserves a stylish punishment. Some of these people bore me so.”

“Well then, ‘boring the Royina’ as a new crime. That deserves, oh, I’m not sure. Perhaps preaching to the local deaf girl’s school or teaching the horse to sing. No, my lady. Boring you is not yet a crime.”

“Well, on a day like this, it should be. I’m feeling scratchy, irritable and I want to bite someone’s head off. And feed it to the dogs. Or the tame alligator.”

“Do we have a tame alligator?”

“No. But if you ask such a stupid question again I’ll demand that you find me one. With extra sharp teeth. And don’t try the singing horse routine again. It bores me. I’d probably execute the horse.”

“I’ve suddenly remembered a job I have to do. I shall send musicians – and a fig pie, the one I had for lunch was especially excellent. You’d like it.”

“Go. Or I’ll bite you too. Ask Lady Betriz to attend me, with scents and such. And do come up with something pleasing for my lord’s birth day.”

The Royina continued “and it needs to be something interesting too. And I don’t forget that your own birth day is imminent. That also needs considered thought as to what might be suitable.” 

“Thank you my lady. I scurry to inform my staff of their new tasks.”

“Caz! I never wish to see my Chancellor scurry – as if mouselike. My Chancellor walks and talks with certainty and confidence – because that is what I need. Scurry not, at least, not while I’m watching.”


	4. "A Serving Girl?"

“Bergon tells me that the Double Market is progressing well and that there is talk of opening the first shops for trade. What do you say, Caz? Can I declare open the First Square or some respectable component thereof? Get me dy Gura’s model and we can mark off the completed sections. I’d like to see it better in my mind. A sudden thought though, where has the market been while this work has been going on? People have been able to buy and trade?” 

“I like that idea of marking the model, I shall call dy Gura and one of his girls with pots of paint. In the meantime, the market has continued as what we now have has been built anew and has not, as yet, taken much of the existing market. In numbers, we have almost all of the first square, a good part of the Chancellor’s Arch is ready. There’s, I think, 15 completed shops and 9 of the rooms above. I propose a lottery of the Provincars in the near future to select who the first occupants may be. It won’t be completely fair, because those who are more ready will have the advantage in my eyes.”

“If we are to get up and running, then this must be the way forward. But be circumspect in how you load the dice. Perhaps we could ask Bergon to run the rule over them – those that pass most easily and which have wares to sell – they get the better choice. And the terms of any agreement should ensure occasional re-arrangement, I remember you said.”” 

“Just so, my lady.”

“Moving on, Caz, how do you propose we open the Double Market? Does it need some sort of dedication, an official event. It’s a bit tricky if we open it piece by piece, yes?” 

“I think the answer is clear – we open it as a new market. The central arena will become the daily city market, the ring around will gradually fill with our new opportunities. And then we celebrate it more significantly when it is completed. The first will get things moving and encourage. The final will be bigger and allow us to invite every provincar, every neighbour and, I would hope, lead to some form of great meeting. I think I should have used big letters and called it a Great Meeting. As for the details, it should be both secular and religious. The Gods have their place, the Provincars theirs – and we aim to have them work together for the good of all. I’m sure Mendenal would find words to suit.”

“My word, these plans do take us further and further forward. Such a plan looks years ahead. Well done, Caz. But in the present rather than the future, do you think it is time for an unofficial Official Visit to what there already is of the Double Market. I want to see what’s happening to my city.”

“Why don’t we just go out for a ride, my lady. It would mean, I think, that you’d have to ride with Betriz dressed as her assistant – unless you actually want this to be an unofficial Official Visit of the Royina to parts of her capital. Mmmmm?” 

“Let me think about that. There’s probably advantages to each of those suggestions. I think I should try out being the maid sometime soon. You have said there is advantage to seeing with fresh eyes. Let me think about it with Bergon. I’ll decide tonight.”

\-------------------  
“This already looks impressive, Caz. You’ve chosen bricks and stone to work together. I like it.”

“With such a large project – to build it all the same would be dull. But the choice of colour in the bricks – red, orange, dun and dark mostly – allows pattern and shape to flow one from the other. A Rider friend of Annaliss said she had seen this style – so we sat down for several evenings with pen and paper and coloured chalk to make it so. I like it and you, you seem actually impressed. I like that.”

“Dear Caz, much of what you do and what your team does impresses me. I have to take care I am not impressed by everything. Otherwise how would I show when I am really really impressed. So far I like it. I suspect that the completed Two Squares will be wonderful when completed.”

“You flatter us – but I shall pass on your words. Every compliment you give pushes my team to extra effort. I hope they do not burst at trying yet harder again.”

“The Brajan idea of, what d’y call them, medals to honour those who serve me excellently. We have them for the soldiers, should we not have something for those who deliver excellence wihout killing?”

“I would have thought dying by bursting with pride would cancel out almost all previous benefit. But perhaps a small reward would prevent untoward exposion of my staff.”

“Betimes, you have a twisted mind, dear Caz. Pray it does not infect too many others.”

“I always and only ever pray with care, as you know. Even my unspoken whims and wishes are aimed at avoiding the curious involvement of any passing God.” 

\--------------------   
Some days later, a small group of riders came up from the South Gate stables. Carefully nondescript, unnoticeable, they arrived at the building site towards the end of day. Only a few foremen were still at work. They believed they were due an inspection by some of the Provincars due on the morrow. As much as a building site can be, parts were tidy. 

Ferda dy Gura was in the lead and the foremen all came to meet him. 

“Ser dy Gura, glad to see you” called the senior foreman. “I see you’ve brought some of your friends to see the progress. Do I guess it’s to do with tomorrow?” 

“Well, friends, you’ve done wonders in getting this far so quickly. I’m proud of you. Make sure to tell all of your work teams. Whether bricklayer, stonemason, carpenter down to the boys that do all the fetching and carrying, er, and probably most of the tidying up – pass the message. But, my friends would like a chance to see how works progress. Let’s hope there’s no cleverclogs with too many bright ideas, eh?”

Betriz was known to Chan, the senior foreman, and asked if he would guide her and her two maids around the site.

Later, back at the Palace, they all stood over the model as paint was applied. Dy Gura was adding names to his own paper copy as to which Provincar had been allotted, by pure chance, which location. 

"Caz, you said you were planning to have one of the side locations, yes? Do you have a different name as this Brajari merchant?”

“As I've mentioned before, a pretty coincidence of naming allows me to call myself Cazar, albeit pronounced Cahzair rather than Ca’Zahr."

“So, where will be the shop of the trader, CahZair?”

“I think far from the Chancellor’s Arch. Why encourage anyone to think two men of battered and twisted form have any connection. After all, my hands are hard to disguise. CahZair wears very long sleeves with a loop around the base of the thumb. An old-fashioned style from Yiss, I believe. Regarding the shop, it will take longer to set up as I need to find reliable people to staff it – and a variety of worthwhile goods from distant parts if I am to build the reputation I want.”

“Dy Gura, don’t let slip we’ve made these decisions. They might yet change. There’s the official lottery to be held next God’s Day. Fortunately, the end of Spring comes next week and I shall deal both with that and the First Opening the next day. Unless I change my mind. I’ve just wondered if the market should open with shops already loaded and available. That’d delay things a while, yes?” 

“I’ll ask two or three likely winners how long it might take to get ready. I’ll come back to you. As an example, we could have a ‘Best of the City District’ shop ready. I’ve been inviting a few traders to show their very best wares and we could have a good display quite quickly.”

“If that is indeed possible at short notice, Caz. I think that is a good idea. Didn’t you say you were doing that shop a little differently.”

“Since all the suppliers are so close – and this is the capital so we already have much of ‘the best’ – I’m thinking that most of the goods will be in the shop for only a quarter-year before we move on to a different supplier. I need to sell the idea and make it palatable to the leavers. That’s a discussion I must lead carefully.”

“In that case, onward. Let’s plan this First Opening, make announcements, hire some bodies to help clean and clear the site. Once we have the chosen Provincars, let’s at least have them decorate their sites. Onward, bedward. And happy dreams.”

\--------------------   
“What is THAT?” scowled Iselle.

“It’s a costume. Your costume, if you wish.”

“It’s ugly. It looks dirty. It looks like something a merchant’s serving girl would wear. What and why?”

“You have correctly marked it for what it is – a serving girl’s dress. I thought you would enjoy working at the shop and listening to what people who are not courtiers might be saying about both you, your lands and the success or otherwise they attach to you. As you can easily imagine, a Royina should never dress as a serving girl and nor can you behave as a serving girl in court attire. Here, the plan is that you become a serving girl – thus the costume. Thence – the shop.”

“Oooh. Oh. Oh, that is interesting. I still dislike the costume but it would be something different. I’d be out of this cage made of pleasures and feathers. Even if only for a little while. This is what you have done yourself, is it not? In the past.”

“More often in the past, but once in a while even now. I have to work a little harder nowadays to look quite unlike that crow-like Chancellor – but now the mistress of the wardrobe and Umegat and I have learnt some small success at disguise. And we can share this with you.”

“Who will be with us? Do we need Betriz?”

“It is my shop when I visit from distant Brajar. Elsewhen I have an excellent manager. Strangely he has a troop of young boys who deliver his goods to his customers. And every time they return, they tell him what they have heard in the markets and streets. And, I sort of grovel when I say this, there have been times when a woman somewhat resembling the wife of the Chancellor does work there.”

“Ooh, I shall have words with ….. no. I shall bide my time. But, you say my chancellor has a network of child spies in this capital – here?”

“They have to practice before they go out into the wider world, my lady.”

“If I was a litle bored, that is no longer so. I await details of the when and where, Lord Cazaril."

"I was thinking in terms of next marketday.”

“What, three days time. What must I prepare? What have you to teach me?”

“Me. I know nothing of the ways of merchant girls. I can sell my stock to my special customers and those of import or repute who might spread my name and my trinkets afar. Being a serving girl is beyond my skills. I would, I am told, teach you wrongly. My usual assistant will be showing you what she does, and one of the delivery boys will show you how to listen.”

“Should there be more than just two assistants? Does Betriz join me in this ploy.”

“The shop is not big enough for me, three assistants and more than one potential customer. I must decline your suggestion.”

“Hmmph. If this is going to happen more than once, Caz, you must find a slightly larger shop. What do you sell?”

“Spices and, occaionally, very small luxury goods. It is an excuse for me to often be away finding new supplies. And it gives a remarkable number of customers a reason to visit and stay to ask about specialist items from far away places, and other questions too.”

“So. At least I know now another source for your ideas. I have begun to see now how you have started to change or plan for intended change of so many things: the roads, the trade, the ways of peace, the avoidance of war, the gradual changes of the Son’s Order and the Daughter’s Order to assist with less warlike activities. You want to widen the advice I receive so I do less of what the Lords wish. You want more people to read and write. And now you want to teach your Royina about how to be a spy! What else is hatching behind those eyes?”

“My lady, sometimes I don’t know what new idea will catch my attention. As of today, I have enough to work with – and I do think that most of these will turn out to be useful and beneficial. To Chalion-Ibra and to yourself and Bergon too. I am confident there will be some unintended outcome – but that’s how things can turn out. I shall be hopeful.”

“As long as you say nothing that might be heard as a prayer, dear Caz.”

“Ah yes. I do try to avoid doing so. But I do believe the Gods’ ears hear what we think as well as what we say. And there’s all the prayers that other people make.”

“As you say. So much is beyond our control.”

\-------------------   
The sun was drifting towards evening as Isara found Cazaril in his official sittingroom. This was more of an annex to his suite at the Chancellor’s Palace. In the past it had belonged, they thought, to the dy Jironal clan and other families before. Iselle had taken possession of it for the Chancellor. The lower rooms were arranged as offices for public access, the Chancellor’s suite taking the fronatge opposite the Great Palace. Cazaril was figthing hard to prevent the whole building being taken over. 

“Chancellor Cazaril,” drifted quietly across the room. Caz’s ears turned his head to the door where the young Royesses stood. Not quite leaning on the doorway but evidently not ready to push her way in – in case she were interrupting.

“My dear Isara. How can I help you?”

“My lord, I don’t have a problem – yet.”

“Eeek. I was beginning to relax – until you said ‘yet’. And your wording interests me. Surely it is good not to have a problem. But evidently it is the ‘yet’ that is the real concern. What is this not-problem that you have?”

!I don’t know whether I do it well, um, yet. But I try to listen and I try to keep my mouth shut. So far, I feel I am doing it quite well. But I think you are the only person in the palace who would give me truth. Parents cannot – because they know a child too well and not enough, being dazzled by what they think they know about that child. Courtiers – Fuff. Too many looking for the edge that talking with the future heir might gain them. None of them treat me as a person. But you – you advised my mother and Betriz when you schooled them. I’ve heard them talk. And you never gave praise unless it was properly due and you gave guidance without unkindness when they did less well. That is what I need too. But there is no time for actual schooling from you – so we, you and I together, must find ways and squeeze the pips of time for a little juice.”

“I am so glad you begun to think about where you might best find guidance. I fear I am only a short term solution. You can’t rely on those of my generation. Because the gulf of 40 years does separate us – I can only do my best for a while. Seek out those who calm anger with a quiet word, who do their tasks without expecting excessive reward, those you can trust to complete a task without having to be watched, those who listen to what you do not say. Hmmm. You’ll gradually find the select few who will give you the truth even when it is unpleasing to your ears, or worse, even when it is upsetting to you or yours or causes new complications to your plans. Other people’s needs matter – especially to one who rules.”

“But, when and where possible I shall find time to help. I will not bluff you with lies or unhelpful evasions – truth as I see it and so shall I say it as regards your skills and capabilities. I shall, for example, make no more comment about you skill at cooking than can be made about my skill at calligraphy. And I will watch who comes to you and, when I can, I shall point out those who flatter in order to deceive and those of a clean cloth. 

“As understand what you say. I think also I hear some of what you did not say. If you can help me so that I do not get lied to that will be good. One thing more, I am going to ask you to avoid telling me what I should do. I have to be confident that I can make decisions – but I may need help once I have made my decision so that error does not flow from it. Though, i’truth you must speak out if my decision is taken unaware of facts that make it unsuitable. Then, please, oh please, speak out before the error. I can ask no more, my lord. Except when can I come to CaZair’s shop in the Two Squares?”


	5. The grass is greener (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further discussions between Iselle and Cazaril. 'You may not always hear the truths you need from those who agree with you. '

"Caz, what sort of knowledge don’t I have? And what sort of knowledge don’t I have that I need?” 

“My lady. That question borders on the bizarre. I think part of what you mean may be the insights that you get when someone tells you something so very obvious that you say ‘well that’s obvious’ and then a while later you think again and say ‘But until I was told that particular fact, I had no idea how to use it’. It’s like being told that I was an angry young boy – of which I have little memory apart from a determination to avoid emotion in case it led to anger. And then a while later being told that one of the servants used to tease me dreadfully. And then a third person heard both these comments and suggested ‘did you never connect Anger In with Anger Out’. And the link became so very obvious to me. As a mere boy, I could not react to the servant or attack the servant – but he made me so angry and so I took my anger out on others. And it was only when I was some thirty years old that someone gave me that key – and I turned vague memories into a coherent whole. In addition, I realized that blocking so much emotion was not good for me. I was beginning to forget the bad things which had ugly strong emotion attached to them but then I was also forgetting the good things and the good emotions. I was blocking things out but then realized that while I blocked what I felt were bad emotions, I was not open to love. Erm, either as a giver or receiver.”

“Thirty? What, that would have been on the galley!"

“Might have been at Gotorget, or on campaign somewhere. But you’re right it was on the galley. A quiet time when the boat was under sail.”

“The tanner, Caz?”

“Indeed, yes.”

“We’ve moved away from my question. I remember a sort of poem but not the exact words – there are things you know, and things you don’t know, there are known unknowns and unknown unknowns. The known unknowns presumably being things you are aware of but you do not know the details as well as those things you know about but only as soon as someone tells you about them and, deep down, you could or should have known about anyway. Then the last are the unknown things which can bite you unawares and horribly. Perhaps most of all, my questions asks what do I need to know to be a better ruler?”

“Ah, that question. The simple answer is to listen to those at court who give you good advice. But they, too often, know or believe they know what you want to hear. That can be misleading. To them. And thence to you. An indirect answer is to have people who talk to you and who do not merely say the things they think you want to hear. As ruler, it is almost more important to be told the bad, the sad, the mad and the unfortunate news. If you have no knowledge of where in your kingdom things are not running smoothly – then you can do nothing to make improvement. You need a group of people who tell you the truth. Not of course that they will tell you THE truth. But they will tell you a truth different from the easy, smooth, don’t bother truth. It is rare that there is but one single simple truth. I am sure that dy Jironal truly believed that what he was doing was the right thing for the nation. What truths did he disbelieve to do as he did.” 

“Who do I need to talk to then?”

“The angry, the dissatisfied. For example, anyone who wants to leave one province for another – why are they leaving? What has gone amiss? Why is their destination better? It is the small minority who hate something about the status quo who make things happen. Satisfied, content people do not hate – well not much. They don’t steal, kill, attack and all the rest of it – or at least they misbehave less than the dissatisfied.” There was a pause. “Did I see a frown, my lady? Perhaps I am being a bit forward in what I say and how I say it.”

“No, my Chancellor, say not so. But you make me think of that phrase, you know, that the grass is always greener. And that made me think about the people who move because they think thus. Once they have moved, which is an enormous step, there are only a few options. To love their new place because they truly do love it – that’s the most optimistic outcome. The less eager might say they love it and stay because they’d be too embarrassed to accept they’ve made a mistake. Maybe those ones try to move onward again – as if the first stop was just a staging post; and again they would hope for greener grass. And, of course, some might be strong enough to admit defeat and go back. Some would stick it out at their new place because they could not afford to move. And they might be the strongest in telling people that the grass was indeed greener. How dare they say otherwise. I think your discontented people would do it differently. They’d stay where they were and press for change.”

“Mmm, interesting. But your tangent doesn’t deflect me from my suggestion that you need to talk with people who don’t approve or who even dislike or disagree with what you plan and what you suggest. Dare I say, you must meet with disagreeable people.”

“There will come a time, Chancellor, when I shall do horrid things to your clever tongue.”

“Dhon’ duh thhha’ … id’d huhd …. and I’d never be able to tell you what you need to know.” Caz’s eyes were twinkling. 

“Huh, it would only hurt for a while. And you’d find some way to tell me things even if you had only your appallingly handwritten notes to do it with. Handwriting versus pain – I’ll let you have your tongue untouched even in my most severe moments.”

There was a pause while Caz pretended to wipe sweat from his brow. He smiled. They both did.

“So, I need to meet more people that are willing to tell me things unsuited for my regal ears. How should I meet them? Clearly such meetings must not be at any part of the court or in the Zangre itself. Could we add it to the assistant job that I so rarely am able to do at your shop in the Double Market. Think about it, yes.”

“Now there might be something we could build on. I may have to check with my notes on one aspect that concerns me. My first thought is that the people met at the shop might not be sufficiently disagreeing for your purposes. They would be different from the usual, that I can be sure of. But actually disagreeing about the larger decisions that muct be made – I think a few might be persuaded to talk easily – but not, I think, at the shop itself. Its role is already set and to make it more than the Shop of Wily CahZair who comes from FarAway – I think not. 

“That demands a question, Come on, Caz. Don’t pretend.”

“I’m wondering if there is a rule in the so-far non-existent book of ‘Behaviour for Rulers’ about letting them go out and about as spies. Spies on their own behalf, of course. Nothing improper. There must be some rules about how a ruler finds out things for himself, ummm, yes?”

“As a mere neophyte at this task, surely there is rule number 13 and rule number 14. Do I really need to remind you about ‘Don’t get Caught’ and ‘Don’t put it in Writing’. Really, Caz, should I retain a chancellor who is so forgetful?” 

“Sad, isn’t it, when the pupil has to remind the teacher, ah me. Perhaps I’d better go and lie down.”

“You don’t escape the whims of your ruler THAT easily. Sit, Stay. Oh you do that so well. I think we should relax a while, I’ll send for wine and tasties. And I’ll send for your shop assistant, Triz, did you say she was called. Ha.”

“She’s a very timid person, you know. Don’t ……. Sorry I was trying to make the joke a little more, erm, clever. Just remember, it was as much her idea as mine to get you into the shop!”

“Mmmph, alright, I won’t twit her as much as I was planning. But it’s not fair that she gets to go first so often.”

“My lady, she gets to play first because you are First. And so little of your time is available for play that it must be planned well in advance and made as safe as possible. You are too good, too important, too special for us to take any risk. And that may seem unfair but is how your many subjects see you. As a leader, as a guide, and so on.” Caz, unusually, bumbled to a stop. 

Iselle took the reins. “I am aware that flattery is almost as dangerous to a ruler as are unwelcome Truth or coloured Lies. But I cannot be but amazed at what you say. Do people truly see me in that way?”

“My lady, if you do not change your ways you may become known as Iselle the Good – in the same way as Ias, Orico and others earned their secondary titles.”

Iselle lifted her hands, folding them round her face as an expression of shock. “Oh dear, that’s an awfully hard label to be given. I’m not sure I want to be told I’ve earned it. But what title would be attached to Bergon?” 

“As yet, he seems to be gaining the title of ‘the Builder’. I’m not exactly sure why, perhaps he has been doing quiet and secret works over the hills in Ibra which we may not have been told about, mmmm.”

“Well, I don’t see how I can change my habits. I’m really not very willing to change how I do things or the things that I do. If this makes me seem to be ‘good’ then so be it.”

“My lady, I think that the more important aspect of what I said earlier is that your people want you to be safe and available to continue your rule as best you can – because they approve of what you do and how it is done.”

“Control your modesty, my most excellent Chancellor. You know how much of the doing is done at your instruction. You deal with the details. For which I am glad.” Iselle grinned. “I’d hate to have to do all the fiddly bits.”

“I may have noticed a disinclination in that area, my lady.” Caz could not hide his smile.

“Ever the excellent advisor, thanks again, my lord. But as I said, I have no plan to change my ways knowing how time itself will cause alteration without my intent. Ah well. Let’s be about it in the morning. My Lord Bergon should have returned by then and we can look at some of the more vague of your plots, plans and projects.”

As Caz began to take his leave, he suddenly smiled. 

Iselle raised an eyebrow in question. “Yes, Caz, a humorous notion?”

“I remembered that I once saw a horse in a fenced field; all the grass in his own field was chewed almost to the soil and he had his whole body and neck twisted in the most extraordinary position to reach under the fence to the still green grass on the far side. Like I said, extraordinary – so I smiled at the memory.”

“I shall find an artist and order them to sit waiting at suitable half-shorn fields full of hungry horses so that they may draw such a sight. I might laugh.” 

“Good night, your excellent Majesticityness.”

“Good night and sleep well ….. without dreams. And to comment on your lack of emotion at the age of thirty – I would say that you have learnt and you now do it very well. And I say this as one who knows of the love you give out as well as your ability, most of the time, to accept love to you as the gift it is meant to be. So, once more, sleep well and without dreams.”

“Always my hope.”

“In the late morning then,” and Iselle turned and swept out of the room collecting her attendants from the neighbouring room as she left.


	6. The Gods' Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Always whisper in case a God is listening. _

The next morning, Cazaril had arranged for one of his occasional meetings with Mendenal, the Archdivine of the Father and therefore the senior cleric in Chalion. “I have a question, my friend. About the Gods’ Guidance.”

“What? Only you or a new acolyte would spend time enough thinking on those to come up with a question. You are such a contradiction, Caz.”

“Well, the question comes from Iselle really and on the teaching of the Guidance to children, in particular. The question was – when was the most recent change to the Guidance and what was that change.”

“Oooh. That is a tricky one. And without some research into dusty files, I have no idea what the answer might be. At a guess, I would be like most people, the Gods’ Guidance is the 12 Rules and how they are now is how they have always been. What made you, or rather our Lady, think of this?”

“It came out of the new works we have been receiving from Brajar and Darthaca. You know, as part of the expansion of the Palace Library. We now have sufficient copies of key books such as Ordol and Erinye to notice that there are, erm, let’s say, possible slippages of translation. The sort of thing which has ‘must’ in one example and ‘should’ in another. So – if copies can vary from country to country or maybe language to language, we began to wonder how they might vary over time. Since so many of the old copies were done by hand, there was such a possibility of sloppy or over-quick copying making a mistake. At least the printing method does away with much of that. The older sorcerer-style method of making plates - and I don’t believe Penric and Desdemona had that many new ideas – even those could have similar transcription errors. But the new system of individual letters seems to be making even casual documents reproducible. As long as we can find a new way of making paper. Every improvement needs so much more effort in secondaries. Aaargghh.”

My dear Caz, you’re drifting. Um, the Gods’ Guidance was what you began with. Shall we look at the Official Words, hmm? I have chosen this copy from some two hundred years ago – it’s still in fine condition. And I have this page taken from the press this morning as a comparison. I have this third one, almost a painting rather than a page of text, which has the set laid out as a circle – each one rising from the five-coloured centre to the edge.”

The two men bent over the older meticulously illustrated page. Mendenal read the words. 

There are Five Gods. Your God loves You – so Love your God;  
Give as you wish to Receive; And the greatest gift always is Love.  
Good deeds will be repaid; Evil deeds will return many-fold;  
There are no rights without responsibility;  
Respect your elders and learn from their successes and their mistakes;  
Avoid Bitterness, Sloth, Greed and similar as these create unkind thoughts and deeds;  
Waste no Time, Energy, People, Resources or Money;  
Balance the needs and effort you give to Family, Work and Pleasure;  
Avoid Excess;  
Never Hurt, Maim or Murder a person’s Soul, Heart or Life;  
Listen before Action;  
The Gods guide us, these words begin the Gods’ Guidance.  
When he finished, there was a pause. “Caz, would you be bold enough to consider changing any of these?”

“No, of course not, well, not yet. But have you never wondered about the words that could be added. Or the emphasis that a minor change might cause, say of a capital letter.”

“Thank you for that, Caz. If I sleep well this night or a dream is sent to me – I shall wonder whether listening to this idea was good or bad. Go away, you bothersome meddler.” But he grinned as he said it.

===============

The next time Caz met with Mendenal, they spent a mildly relaxed evening discussing folk tales, sayings and proverbs. 

Mendenal murmured, “my mother once said ‘Walk a mile in the other person’s shoes ….. that way, when you stop and think about the problem, you’re a mile away from it and you have the other person’s shoes!’ He chuckled. 

“Humph, somebody should collect the sayings of all these Mothers, Fathers and Grandparents. It’d be a lot more useful than some of the guff spouted by bored and incompetent divines.”

“Caz, are you suggesting that some of our preachers and teachers are less than excellent.”

“No, never, “ Caz paused and snorted. “….. well, of course I am. Even the best of them has an off day. Perhaps having had my own special experience, I find that listening to many a divine is so pale in comparison that I attend less often than I ought. But, really, some of them merely recite the sermons of others with neither enthusiasm nor panache nor, well you know what I mean.”

“I’ve never been in favour of a divine simply reading from a text without his own amendments. But even divines are human. However, I’m not going down that route today, one can talk too often and without benefit about the training of divines and what to do with those who are less good than one would wish. Enough I say. You spoke recently of the Gods’ Guidance and when were the last changes. I can give you almost no news at all. Apart from the minor slippages from language to language, I can find no significant alteration as far back as we have records. A bit of a shame actually, as it would give some of my colleagues a new problem to ponder instead of bothering me. Huh.” 

“Really, almost no changes. That is really a bit of a surprise. I shall pass on this item to our questioning sovereign.”

“The only changes I can point out is the variation in the use of capital letters. To my mind, some of these do impart a significant change of emphasis. But I have talked with others – and they find different changes to be significant and my choices to be banal. I don’t know anything else to point out to our lady, er, probably that should have a capital letter, yes?”

“I’ll ask her Majesticness’s advice on that one.” 

“Her Majesticness – I hadn’t heard that one.”

“She was being playful a few weeks back. I’ve used it once or twice amongst good friends.”

“I’ll be careful not to pass it on then.”

“And I’ll pass on your report, minimal though it seems to be – to her Majesticity.”

================================ 

“Cazaril, can I have your attention for a moment?” The tone of voice was demure – sort of – and yet with an undertone of polite aggressiveness – as if there was to be no choice whatsoever in immediately being attentive.

“Yes, my lady. At once, my lady.” Even though it was still early, Caz was somewhat tired so perhaps his tone was more clever than he intended. 

“You’re sounding extraordinarily prompt and obedient today.”

“Am I ever other than prompt and obedient, ever at my lady’s beck and call?”

“Betimes you are whelmed by multiple duties. But today you sound fresh and ready for discussion on, oh, …”

“A variety of unusual tasks and interesting requests, perhaps?”

“Caz, did you just interrupt me? Are you being, what’s Betriz’ word, ‘snippy’.”

“As if I would dare, my lady. I was merely helping your words to their conclusion.”

“As I said. So, bearing in mind both your promptness and your interruption as counterweight, I require your attention.”

Iselle led him to the small library, one of Iselle’s more usual meeting places. Snug, well curtained against drafts, well lit by the windows in the 4 garden-facing octagonal walls – and close to the kitchen stairs for refreshments. The new map of the peninsula hung from the back wall. 

“Caz, there is a problem. Isara is wanting to ……. Would there be any opportunity for her to work in your shop? Mmmmm? 

“You want your daughter, the Royina, to learn about being a SPY?”

“No, no, no. Well, yes, but for a reason. I want her to learn about the people and the world outside the confines of court. The feather-bed you once told me about. If she only ever speaks with courtiers and guides and mentors who know who she is – she will only learn what they want or dare to say to the Royina, heiress of our Empire. I think she would not learn enough, that way.”

“Oh, dear, you know my arguments and how to use them against me. Overwhelmed by such logic, I may agree – if I had to – that a place for a girl nicknamed Fiz is open at the beginning of next month. I would have liked the Royina to meet her, but the Palace fortune-teller says the Royina will be taken sick and abed while journeying to Palliar.”

“Fiz?”

“Fiz. It’s close enough to 'Iz' that the lass will respond without hesitation. My shop has a reputation for having quality staff. Even if at first Fiz works at the back learning before coming into the main shop and serving. There are things she must learn and be able to do before she can, er, …...” 

“listen to what people say without them noticing. Don’t be silly, Caz. Isara has attended enough of our court sessions to know how to do that!” Iselle’s eyes were aglint with humour. 

“Ah yes, as you say. But not while setting up and completing a sale of my expensive goods.”

“Who’s going to tell my young lady that she’s going to set off but actually not go anywhere.”

“My lady, I think you’d enjoy it more than me. Though I would like to be nearby to see her expression. And of course I could answer any relevant questions.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to do it yourself, Caz?”

“I can, I could. But as I said I think you’d enjoy it more.”

“Should I let Bergon do it.”

“Only if …… No, my lady, that would spoil your pleasure, I think.”

“You do know me so well, don’t you?”

========== 

“Mother, I didn’t mean to overhear but I heard you say something about ‘a surprise for Isara at the Son’s Festival. That’s months away. Is there any particular reason that I have to wait that long?”

“Some surprises take longer to arrive than others, darling,”

“You mean it’s coming from far away. Darthaca perhaps. Can I pester Father to find out? Does he know about this surprise?”

“Oh, yes. Bergon has been aware from almost the very beginning,” Iselle chuckled to herself.

“Motherrrr. Caz may have taught me to have patience with the dithering and fuffling that most of the courtiers display when talking to me. But even though I’m nearly 10 now, sometimes, I’m less patient than I want to be. Am I going to have to wait all the way to the Son’s Festival before I find out or I actually get it, whatever ‘it’ is?”

“Oh, no, dear. You’ll notice it soon enough. Then just like watching a courier from the tower-top, as it gets closer it will get bigger.”

Isara hesitated …… “Does this mean you’re going to have another baby?” she almost squeaked. “Oh happy, happy. When will you know if it is a boy or a girl?” 

“Whatever the fortune-tellers, midwives and old crones say, nobody knows until they arrive. So you’ll know at almost exactly the same moment that I know.”

“But do you want a boy or a girl?”

“Talking with other parents, there’s advantages to having the second baby the same as the first – so a girl. There’s others who say that the opposite is more, um, successful –whatever THAT means. Most of the advice is that I, we and all of us want a healthy baby. Personally, I’d like it if it went to sleep a bit more easily than you did but was, generally, very like you. You didn’t scream – much. You didn’t cry except when you were teething. You were what I am politely told is ‘a good baby’. And you are my very best daughter too.”

“Mother, I’m your ONLY daughter.”

“Absolutely – see how easy that makes it for me. You are my best child, worst child, nicest child, politest child, rudest and so on and on as much as I like until, perhaps, you get cross with me for teasing you.”

“But …..”

“But how will it be when you are only one child amongst two. I cannot say how the future will turn out. But know this at least – you are my first child and as such you will become the ruler of Chalion-Ibra unless something dire and terrible happens to you.” Iselle’s tone had altered from the playful to the imperious. 

Isara heard the change and reacted surprisingly. “I listen and obey, your Majesty. I will care for my sibling or even siblings as befits my duty and my pleasure.” 

“Oh, my dear. You are such a joy to me. I thank you for that promise – even though I did not expect it and am not sure it needed to be done that officially. I know you will love your sib.” Iselle giggled, “with parents as gorgeous as Bergon and myself and with a sister as kind and nice as you are – I am confident.”

“Mother, did I notice you being careful not to say, promise or expect or anything that the Gods might hear as a wish or a prayer?”

“Oh, yes, dear. Caz has made me very aware of that potential. But then, one never really knows how a listening god may react.”


	7. There's a Time and a Place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further conversations between, mostly, Cazaril and Iselle

“Caz. Who makes the decisions round here?” [It was impossible to count the number of exclamation marks and question marks mingled in the Royina’s tone.] 

“Er, you do my lady. And sometimes Royce Bergon does. And sometimes you both do.”

“And how often do you make a decision for us?” [The tone was edging on dangerous.]

“Me? My lady, I never make decisions. I merely make suggestions.”

“That’s your considered opinion, is it? There’s no occasion when you make a small decision or even a series of small decisions that you feel might be beneath our concern. As, no doubt, perhaps you wish to save us from the tedious business of small decisions. Mmm, perchance?” [Was that a royal We slipped in by Iselle? The tone was …. increasingly stressful to the few listeners.] 

“Oh, well. In that case. I didn’t think you were asking…” Cazaril slowed to a halt as his Royina held up her hand. 

“You are perhaps unaware or had forgot the fable you told us about the ant. How it can only move a crumb of soil at a time but quite soon an army of those Ibran sand-ants can build a hill taller than a man. Do you ever consider that a lengthy series of your ‘small’ decisions can build into a large outcome OF WHICH WE WERE UNAWARE. We would be Uncomfortable to know that this outcome was planned by you and you, somehow, failed to warn Us. We like to feel this is Our Land of Chalion-Ibra, ruled by Myself and Bergon and No Others.” [The tone was increasingly regal – and still with an edge of angered disapproval.]

Cazaril was getting very uncomfortable. He could feel the sweat breaking out all over his body. His neck prickled with whatever emotion made one’s neck prickle – Shame, Guilt, Fear maybe. And he still didn’t know what the problem was that he was accused of meddling with. And his Royina was beginning to use Capitals. He could hear them. He could feel them stamping and pounding as his headache began. 

“My lady, I beg forgiveness for my misdemeanour. But I confess I really don’t have a clue what issue has you so vexed. We talk so often on so many issues and equally often in terms of the long-term plans which we have put together, er, together. Please tell me, gracious forgiving lady, what have I done.” Inasmuch as a grown man can wail, Cazaril’s voice carried tones of woe. 

Iselle glowered at her Chancellor. Somehow her expression also had echoes of the cat about to play with the mouse. One more pause ……. “Do I understand that you have been planning our 10th anniversary celebrations without telling us anything about it.”

If a grown man could squeak like a mouse, the noise from Cazaril was sufficiently similar. 

Iselle grinned, “Gotcha.”

In his chair at his desk, Bergon smirked at his wife’s success. She had been planning this verbal attack for a day or so – ever since Isara had let slip that she was being prepared for a special presentation in a few days time and that Betriz had been helping her learn her steps.

There was a great deal to be said for a relationship where humour could still contribute. But Bergon was cautious because he also knew that somehow, somewhen, maybe even some distance in the future, Cazaril would seek to deliver an equivalent parry and riposte. 

Caz stood with a horrified expression. “Milady ……” and he could not speak for a moment or seven. 

“Oh, Caz, I’m sorry – well, just a little bit sorry.” The smile on her face was enormous, smug and very self-satisfied. “I’ve been very careful not to snoop – but I am glad to have been told at last that on Tuesday ‘there is nothing arranged and more especially I am to allow no interruption to the nothing that has been arranged. And, yes, I know that sentence had a whole bunch of exclamation marks scattered throughout.” ………..”So, am I right, things of which I know not may occur on Tuesday? Hmmmm?”

Caz shrugged and opened his hands wide in a gesture of ‘Nothing to do with me’. But his glance at Bergon gave much of the game away. 

Iselle pretended to growl. Everyone smiled as she announced, “So be it. By my Royal command, I understand that nothing will happen on Tuesday – unless my Chancellor orders it so.”

Tuesday turned out to be a good day.  
\----------- 

“Caz, there is a problem. And I do not know what is the best solution. Or rather, you personally may have a problem. It has been brought to my attention that you still own no lands to help support your family and children in future years. Clearly I cannot or rather wish not to have you impoverished in later years – that would not be right. But I can’t hand out crown land however gradually without losing the goods and income thereby provided for the crown’s private expenses. You have after all taught us that there should be a degree of separation between private and national expense. I’m still not sure I approve – but it is how we currently behave. Hmph. But back to my question – there is land which comes to the crown when there is no feasiable heir. There is also the equally rare event of land being confiscated for gross misbehaviour by some lord or other. So how do I provide for you in a way which does not let others less worthy feel in some way deserving of such gifting?”

“The length of that speech bespeaks of too much thinking on the subject, my lady.”

“Yes, yes – but what sort of suggestion do you have, mmm?”

“As yet, none. I could be greedy with my answer – and I would hate the example that would set - or I could be mean and that would be less well for my offspring and onwards. My first thought is that the lands which do come into the possession of the crown could be treated as available. But then some would fit well with lands you already own and other parts less well – so the occasional switch and shuffle might occur. I’m not sure we should be making any rules on a subject like this. Perhaps some notes for guidance would suffice.”

Bergon interrupted “There is much to say for avoiding hard and fast rules about which the contentious might argue and raise irritating objection. But guidance is always good. And making notes about past and future guidance – that’d help for the future. So, Caz, draw up some ideas for guidance – and then we can trim and add in discussion when the time comes.”

“I shall do so. With urgency, my lord, my lady, or merely soon.”

“A thought, Caz. Talk also with the sons of those disinherited over the years – both recently after dy Jironal’s, um, interference and longer ago. Time passes and they should be allowed a view. Not all should be tarred with what their parents did - or didn't. Talk also with those who have taken over lands. Perhaps the lack of heirs or the previous dissolute lordship left those lands in poor condition and they have had to work harder than they expected to regain true fruit and deliver fair taxes. Think on it. After all, you are asked to supply no rules, merely guidance.”

“Indeed so, my lord. Your occasional guide departs to guide others.”

“Welladay, Caz. I’m amazed that you have any time to guide others with the range of problems and puzzles which I bestow on you.”

“There are some small gaps where those I work with need a little encouragement, my lady.”

“Then begone. And bestow more encouragement.”  
\----------- 

So time passed and Chalion-Ibra changed. Sometimes in ways that Cazaril, Iselle and Bergon had planned, and of course, sometimes with unexpected side-effects. But still, change continued. Those who had been young and bold grew tired and old. The keen and able slowed and slept at table. The ugly and greedy preyed, as ever, on the poor and needy. The priests and dedicats of the Five worked as always to keep faith alive. 

Creaking Cazaril passed on the daily burden of Chancellor but was ever welcome at the Great Meetings of Travellers . Welcome also at any of the backstairs meetings where decisions were often made between friends and foes who dare not discuss in public. The little room in the East Gate of the market was another favourite spot.

Bergon too showed signs of age. The knee damaged falling off his horse slowed his progress to near irritation. He took a small group of courtiers’ children as his eyes and ears. Not quite spies like the team ever running in and out of Cahzair’s market shop – but similar.

Iselle stayed high and fair above the court. Hair turning slowly to silver as the years became a burden. Tears of sadness remained unshed in public, released in private. 

Isara and her sibs …… well they learned and then began to step into their ready-made positions. Isara found her own advisors, and as they were in the mould of Cazaril – and Betriz – and Mendenal – and Illvin – thus did the peninsula prosper. 

And, yes, sometimes the Gods heard prayers – and always those consequences were …… interesting.  
\- --------- 

The pages of Caz’s well-used and increasingly tattered book of ideas had entries in his own appalling galley-crabbed hand. Officially, he called it the Book of Projects and it was a summary of his own thoughts plus whatever came from the College. 

Iselle talks of expanding the River Gardens – what would be the benefit – what would be the cost? 

And wasn’t that an interesting idea from that young prince from the Roknar Islands – to look ahead and try to calculate the long-term advantages and disadvantages. And what was that extra – to look for everything that might possibly go wrong. It was Bergon’s own idea to look at the Best, the Worst and the Most Reasonable outcomes. He had said all too obviously, ‘Those in favour will expect the best, those against will expect the worst. Those who live with the result hope for something reasonable. Let’s look ahead with wider eyes.’ 

I could make a list of the stupidities we avoided – but I can’t be bothered – and if I did I’d have to make a list of the things we still did which despite our certainty still turned out to be stupid or wasteful.  
\------------

Eventually the city will have to grow – how should this best be planned? What are the components of a town that make it a good place to live, a happy town. I’ve seen so many and yet one can always tell a sad, desperate village. Maybe it’s the stench – both real and imaginary. 

With the five main gates into the city, how convenient – one for each god perhaps? Should these be arranged so that a small sub-city is allowed to grow on the approaches to the city. There must be some fields nearby for animals and crops. Each gate-city would have a temple-school-hostel-infirmary at each – - and depending on closeness and the shape of the earth the city could be extended with full city walls, defences, gatehouses, markets, gardens; or else some gate-cities would be more genuinely separate. 

See Mendenal’s plans for the new Temple-School-Hospital-Hostel coming along. Was there room to expand the city’s main temple? Even though every advisor, priest and landlord thinks this very difficult and unlikely. I like the idea of these new components being grouped together so that resources could be shared effectively. 

Mendenal has heard that Darthaca now had three levels of school and he wants to copy the idea. Starter, General and Advanced were the three main categories but the top-level had people who specialise in learning and teaching new ideas in weapons, farming, construction and all manner of similar. The Guilds too seem to be encouraging themsleves to share many of what they had called their guild-secrets. How can these powerful groups be persuaded to work together more often and less quarrelsomely? I wonder how these many topics could be brought together in some form of Universal education – but CAN one single person learn everything. How can we to add together and yet share widely? 

How should the new city be planned? Within walls or outside walls or with walls-to-be-built? 

What is the likelihood of attack? What need for defence? 

Dy Gura has been going on about water – both clean water for drinking and the waste water which must be allowed to slide down his new idea of flow-gullies into the reed-beds.  
\------------

Inside the back cover – 

There is no time to stop and think ….. looking back, if we could, a hundred or two hundred years – can we see what has changed, can we see why did such and such change, can we see what then happened because of that one change 

…… look forward and wonder in two directions – clever aren’t I – what can we do to change things and what have we already done that is causing a change we haven’t yet noticed. Or, in the other direction, what will my equivalent in two hundred years say about us. Worse – what will they say we should have done or should not have done. I recall Iselle’s questions about the known knowns, known unknowns, unknown knowns and the unknown unknowns; each time I write this down it sounds truly incomprehensible. It needs the examples to make sense but my previous selections seem to change and become less valid every time I talk about them. 

All, I know is that we must try our best with the resources we have and the problems that arise. And I have seen and do believe sometimes we will succeed beyond our wildest hopes and betimes we will fail.  
================================ 

Caz was tired. He couldn’t remember being so tired before – ah no – there was that time, back then, on the road to Valenda. He remembered thinking then that even the roots of his hair were tired. Or was it his toenails – it didn’t really matter. Tired beyond tiredness. For a fleeting moment, he recalled the expression of that soldier as he had tossed a coin of such value at a shivering, broken wretch. Then the bath shop; then sitting in the courtyard waiting for the Provincara’s answer; then and then – moments of his life passed before him. Fast, slow, slow, slower. A breath – then a burst of thought.

He recalled with yet fading energy his several deaths. The death of his dedication to the Brother at Gotorget or was it on the galley when he died for Dani-Bergon or when he committed the death-by-magic of Dondo or his final death at the hands of Martou dy Jironal. Did it matter any more? He chuckled, almost a giggle, to himself. His thought, if it could be called such, was ‘I’m tired even further than the tips of my toenails or my hair. I’m tired left to right, top to bottom, front to back, middle, skinside and inside.’ 

How his life had changed since then. Before, as all the stories told – Courtier, Castellan, Courier, Captain, Commander but even allowing he now was merely Chancellor of the realm and Captain of his family – he was tired. 

As he dozed and dozed deeper, music came to him. Music he recognised. Glorious. Wondrous. Incandescent. And with it came those poorly remembered scents; and suddenly all the wondrous memories of his Event. Far beyond the realms of logic, he knew with heart and soul that his Goddess was approaching. And calling. 

And knowing this, with joy in his soul beyond imagining, his heart burst.


End file.
